Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a power supply and a power supply method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus, a power supply and a power supply method thereof, in which a switching operation is performed to supply operation power in a power saving mode.
Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, such as a television (TV) or other display, typically operate by receiving power from an internal or external power supply. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a power supply in a related art display apparatus. Power supply 1 of a display apparatus performs a switching operation to supply power to a system 16, thereby maintaining an operation state in a power saving mode.
The following details about the power supply 1 of the related art display apparatus may not necessarily be well-known. The power supply 1 shown in FIG. 1 may include a rectifier 12 to rectify the current output from alternating current (AC) power source 11, and a smoother 13 (e.g., a filter) for smoothing the rectified output to provide direct current (DC), thereby supplying operation power Vout to a system 16. The power supply 1 may further include a primary coil 14, to which the rectified input voltage VIN is applied, and a secondary coil 15, from which operation voltage Vout is output based on voltage that is induced at the primary coil 14.
A power integrated circuit (IC) 19 drives a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) 18 to perform the switching operation in order to supply the operation voltage Vout in the power saving mode, and controls the switching operation of the MOSFET 18, including determining whether the switching operation is performed. The power IC 19 controls the switching operation of the MOSFET 18 based on the operation voltage Vout in the power saving mode.
To solve a problem that power is continuously consumed by the switching operation even in the power saving mode, a method of skipping a part of the switching operation has been used to decrease an operation load of a circuit used in the switching operation, thereby decreasing the power consumption.
The method of skipping a part of the switching operation requires control of the timing for when the switching operation will be skipped. However, monitoring and feedback operations for the operation voltage Vout are required to control the timing of the switching operation to provide a stable supply of the operation voltage Vout, and there is a limit in the reduction of power consumption if the circuit for monitoring the operation voltage Vout is continuously operated.
Such power consumption is a problem that may arise not only in display apparatuses, but also in various types of electronic devices having the power systems similar to the foregoing.